Day 6: 4:00pm-5:00pm
Jack meets with Charles Logan who claims to have a lead to getting closer to Dmitri Gredenko through the Russian Consulate Anatoly Markov. Meanwhile Chloe worries for Morris' sobriety when he appears to fail a simple task. Her concerns are deepened by Nadia's prying. Gredenko begins to assemble UAV drones, apparently stolen from the U.S. military. Reed Pollock's plan to remove Wayne Palmer as President continues as schedule despite Tom Lennox's objections. As Hamri Al-Assad prepares to give his speech, the plan enters its final stages. Episode guide Previously on 24 *'Hamri Al-Assad' advises President Wayne Palmer to tread carefully among his own people now that he's chosen an unpopular policy path. * Reed Pollock tells Tom Lennox that he needs his authorization of clearance to get someone inside the bunker who will carry the bomb designed to kill President Palmer. Pollock also reveals that they will use Al-Assad as their cover, making it look like he carried out the bombing. Lennox calls Secret Service Head Agent Hollister to warn of the impending attack on Palmer. Lennox receives a flashlight to the head delivered by Pollock. Pollock vents his displeasure of Lennox's change of heart, but Lennox protests that nothing would justify the killing of a President. *'Dmitri Gredenko' criticizes Abu Fayed's carelessness and leaving them with only 3 of 5 nukes to use on high priority targets. Fayed assures him that they will be enough for their purposes. Gredenko expresses his concern to henchman Victor about remaining exposed. Victor asks if he's worried the authorities know their involvement. Gredenko says that if they don't, they will know soon. * Jack Bauer calls Bill Buchanan at the Counter Terrorist Unit to let him know they have the address of Gredenko's safe house. Bill confirms that Hal Turner's team is will be there any minute. Turner's team breaches the door to a house, clearing it room by room. Agent Turner radios Bill that there is no sign of Gredenko or anyone. * Jack Bauer slams Marilyn Bauer against a wall and expresses his anger that the person on the phone earlier was Gredenko, that she tipped him off; because of that half of his TAC team is dead. Marilyn tells him he's wrong, so he asks who really sent those men. Marilyn cries and confesses that the person on the phone was Phillip Bauer, his father, and that he has her son, Josh Bauer. * Phillip Bauer commands Jack and Marilyn to look out the window at the adjacent roof. Jack tries to persuade his father to give up and release Josh. Then, Jack gives him a deal. If he lets Josh go, he will surrender. Phillip points a gun at a kneeling Jack saying he could have had it all. Jack asks what's he waiting for, looks around, and Phillip is gone. A PDA found nearby says: JACK CALL 310-597-3781. Jack calls the number and asks who he's talking to -- it's Charles Logan. Logan tells him to come to see him and to come alone. The following takes place between 4:00 p.m. and 5:00 p.m. 04:00:00 In a truck, Fayed speaks to Gredenko on the phone. Fayed asks about a shipment from Nevada, and Gredenko tells him that it is behind schedule. Gredenko tells Fayed that it will take three hours to set up the payload to be used, rather than the days that it would take without him. After they hang up, Gredenko tells a henchman that if they succeed, the Arabs and the West will destroy each other. The ambassador arrives in President Wayne Palmer's office. The ambassador expresses his deep regret over the nuclear explosion and asks how he can help. Palmer tells him that the best way to help is to show that he is united with Palmer and Assad in their efforts for peace. The ambassador initially reacts to Assad's presence with hostility, given that Assad has committed numerous terrorist attacks against his country, but agrees to try to convince the prime minister to issue a public statement of support for Assad's and Palmer's peace initiative right after Assad's televised appearance. Nadia Yassir tells Bill Buchanan that Morris O'Brian is working on retrieving data from the phone in Gredenko's house, but that Gredenko is not there, nor did he leave any evidence that he ever was. 04:07:25 Jack Bauer calls Bill and tells him about his father's involvement. He also tells Bill that he needs to see Charles Logan. Bill tells him that Logan evaded prison by quietly pleading guilty to the charges against him, and that he is in his retreat in Hidden Valley. Jack requests a helicopter to bring him there. When he gets off the phone, he tells his agents to bring Marilyn and Josh Bauer back to CTU. Reed Pollock and Bruce Carson enter the White House Bunker. Reed identifies Carson as a policy analyst brought in to advise Tom Lennox. After they get through security, Reed tells Carson that Tom tried to warn Secret Service about their plan to assassinate President Palmer. They enter the room where Lennox is being held and move him. Carson wants to kill Lennox and make it appear as a suicide, but Reed is opposed to the idea. They agree to discuss it later, after the bomb has gone off. 04:12:32...04:12:33...04:12:34... 04:16:59 Split screen: * Morris working at his computer. * Tom Lennox tied up. * Reed Pollock in Lennox's office. * Jack flying a helicopter toward Logan's house. Reed is at Tom's computer in his office, sending messages. Melinda intercepts him as he leaves the office, asking about a message that Tom was supposed to send her. Reed assures her that it has been sent. She then asks where he is, but when Reed tells her that he is in Conference B, she knows that he is lying, because she just left there. Morris is working at his computer, but becomes frustrated, because his request for a traffic uplink is not going through. Chloe notices his mistake, and becomes suspicious that he did not call his AA sponsor, as he promised he had. He reassures her that he did speak to his sponsor, and that he needs to get back to work. He leaves to swap out a server port, which Nadia notices. 04:19:04 Nadia confronts Chloe, saying that Morris is supposed to be checking Gredenko's land line, and Chloe replies that he cannot only do that, because they are short-handed. Nadia says that if she sees anything else she doesn't like, she will go to Buchanan. Chloe goes to a corner and calls Jeannie Tyler, Morris's sponsor, and leaves a message asking her to call back. 04:20:38 Jack approaches Logan's house and Logan tells him that he can help. Jack suspects that he wants a plea bargain, but Logan says that he would refuse one, and that he just wants to help. He says he never dealt with Gredenko directly, but that CTU could find him through Anatoly Markov, the Russian Consul General in Los Angeles. Jack starts to call CTU with this new information, but Logan tells him that CTU will get stuck in bureaucratic holes, and that if he wants to get any information out of Markov, he must go through back channels, meaning Logan. He offers to blackmail Markov into giving up Gredenko's location, and Jack says that he doesn't trust him. Logan says that if he wants to stop those nuclear weapons, he will have to. 04:23:38...04:23:39...04:23:40... 04:28:08 Split screen: * Wayne Palmer in the presidential bunker, speaking on the phone. * Carson assembling his bomb. Jack calls President Palmer, and asks about the possibility of granting Logan his freedom temporarily, and Palmer is reluctant, due to Logan's role in his brother's assassination. Palmer is concerned that Logan is trying to maneuver for his freedom, but Jack thinks that Logan is looking for something else: redemption. 04:29:46 Palmer asks to speak with Logan. He says that he could speak to the consul, but Logan says that he would be wasting his time, and that Logan could gain information that Palmer would not be able to get. Logan tells Palmer about David Palmer's assistance during Day 4 and asks that he be allowed to help Wayne Palmer in the same way. Palmer eventually accepts, and tells Jack to make sure that Logan does not try to escape. 04:31:46 Yuli's truck pulls up to Gredenko's location, and Yuli tells Gredenko that they are late because they had to bypass a vehicle inspection checkpoint. They then unload a drone, which, according to Yuli, the US military has spent millions developing. Bill briefs CTU on Jack and Logan's developments regarding Markov. He tells Morris to give his work over to Chloe, but Morris interrupts the meeting. He apologizes for giving the reprogramming device to Fayed, and says that if Buchanan thinks that he cannot do his job, then he will leave, but that he can do his job and would like to. Buchanan relents and allows Morris to keep working on his job, overruling Nadia's objection. Tom Lennox struggles with his restraints. Reed comes in and tells Carson that people are starting to ask about Tom's whereabouts. He tells Carson that it is starting to hit him that they are killing the President of the United States. 04:34:54...04:34:55...04:34:56... 04:39:24 Split screen: * Charles Logan preparing to go to the Russian consulate. * President Wayne Palmer reading a briefing. * Gredenko overseeing the preparation of the drone. Nadia brings Morris's report to Chloe and shows her that some of the sectors are missing. Chloe covers for Morris, telling Nadia that the Pentagon put a lock on those files. Chloe then confronts Morris about them, and he tells her that those sectors are irrelevant and he did not want to waste his time on them. Morris says that he wants to go home and that he shouldn't be there, but he can't because CTU needs him. 04:40:58 Logan grabs a tie from his drawer and an American flag pin, before looking in the mirror and repeating a passage from the Bible to himself. Jack is on the phone with Buchanan, who tells him that Markov's history is clean. Jack tells Buchanan to have the highway patrol clear a route from Hidden Valley to the Russian Consulate. Jeannie Tyler returns Chloe's call from earlier. Chloe asks about Morris's conversation with her, and Jeannie replies that she has not been in the program for three years. Chloe hangs up and begins searching frantically for Morris. 04:43:54 She finds him in the men's bathroom and yells at him for lying to her. He tells her that Jeannie is not his sponsor anymore - Ted is, and offers to prove for her that he called him. She tells him that she was worried, and he replies that marching into the men's room is more obsessed than worried. She apologizes and leaves. He takes the remaining whiskey that he bought earlier out of his pocket, unscrews the cap, and pours it down the drain of the sink. Melinda brings President Palmer the furlough agreement for Logan, which he signs, and tells him that they will be ready for his on-camera appearance with Assad. Before she leaves, Palmer asks about Tom Lennox, and Melinda replies that she has not seen him or heard from him in over an hour. Tom begins coughing, and Reed removes the tape over his mouth in order to clean up a cut on his face. The two argue about whether or not killing the president will save or destroy the country, and Tom says that he was against the plot from the moment he heard about it. Reed replaces the tape, and his phone rings. He answers and tells Melinda that Tom will be along shortly. Carson finishes assembling the bomb, and gives it, the detonator, and verbal instructions to Reed. Carson asks Reed if he can do it, and Reed assures him that he can. 04:49:12...04:49:13...04:49:14... 04:53:40 Split screen: * Tom Lennox tied up, staring in horror at Carson. * Gredenko overseeing his people preparing the drone. * Wayne Palmer. Reed Pollock walks towards the room where Palmer will give his televized appearance with Assad. He enters the room, approaches the podium, and asks the man standing there to bring more water to the podium. He slips the bomb, which is disguised as a tape recorder. Palmer and Assad talk about whether or not the terrorists will listen to their appeal, before Palmer introduces Reed to Assad. He then asks Reed, in private, about whether Tom is refusing to attend because he opposes the idea of Palmer working with Assad. Reed assures him that that is not the case. Lennox, still tied to the pole, tries to set off an alarm by turning a switch to raise the air pressure in one of the pipes. However, Carson notices before the alarm goes off and flips the switch back, telling Lennox that he will kill him if he tries anything like that again. Reed tells Palmer that he will go check on Tom. He leaves the room and activates the remote detonator. The bomb begins to leak, and Assad, still standing at the podium, notices. He shouts "Bomb!" and starts to run away from the podium, but before anyone has time to react, it explodes. Reed stands by the door as men rush in to find out what happened. Split screen: * Tom Lennox watching Carson pack up his equipment. * Fayed transporting his three remaining suitcase nukes. * Chloe watching Morris work. * Gredenko's men preparing the drone. * Jack Bauer preparing to go to the Russian consulate. The people in the White House bunker are searching around the room for the president. One of them finds him, alive, but in critical condition. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Memorable quotes * Dmitri Gredenko: I'll be glad when we no longer have to deal with these people. They are living in the dark ages, and they act like they own the world. * Henchman: I'd much rather be fighting them. * Dmitri Gredenko: If we succeed today, we'll never have to. The Arabs and the West, they'll destroy each other. * Reed Pollock: We're not cold-blooded murderers. We're just trying to save this country. * Reed Pollock: If we're going to frame Assad for this assassination, then this bomb has to explode while their both together. We're never going to have a better chance than now. * Chloe O'Brian: I just want to make sure you're ok. * Morris O'Brian: I helped terrorists arm a nuclear bomb today. I'm not going to be ok for a long time. * Jack Bauer: Can you help us? * Charles Logan: Yes... I can... * Jack Bauer: But you want some kind of plea agreement. You're unbelievable. * Charles Logan: I don't blame you for thinking that, Jack. But I want you to know that I'm not the same man that I was two years ago. Just as you're not the same man who was dragged away and thrown into a Chinese prison. I've changed - I've had time to think about what I did. I've had time to reconnect to my faith. So no, I don't want a pardon, and I wouldn't accept it if it was offered to me. * Jack Bauer: So what do you want? * Charles Logan: Nothing! I want to give you the information you need, with no conditions. * Jack Bauer: I don't trust you. * Charles Logan: If you want to find Gredenko maybe it's time you started. * Wayne Palmer: (about Logan's willingness to help) This could be some maneuver on his part to gain his freedom. * Jack Bauer: Sir, I believe he's after something else. * Wayne Palmer: And what exactly would that be? * Jack Bauer: Redemption. * Charles Logan: Again, with due respect, sir, I have more experience dealing with people of Markov's character. * Wayne Palmer: You mean criminals like yourself? * Charles Logan: Several years ago, I was in the same situation, and I reached out to your brother for counsel. David helped me successfully navigate that crisis. * Wayne Palmer: Yes, he did, and you repaid him by killing him. * Charles Logan: This isn't easy for you, is it, Jack? * Jack Bauer: What? * Charles Logan: The possibility I may not be the same man you've hated for so long. * Dmitri Gredenko: The US military has spent millions to develop this drone. Today American tax payers will get a demonstration of what their money has produced. * Morris O'Brian: (to Chloe) Look, even I know that I shouldn't be here. There's a big part of me that wants to go home, crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened. But I'm staying, because CTU needs me. * Bruce Carson: You can't go soft on us now, Reed. * Reed Pollock: No, it's... it's just starting to hit me. What we're about to do. My god... we're killing the president of the United States. * Chloe O'Brian: I don't know what to say. I was worried about you. * Morris O'Brian: Marching into a men's room isn't worried, it's obsessed! * Hamri al-Assad: Before we continue, I would like to express my appreciation. You are taking a great risk, Mr. President. * Wayne Palmer: You and I are both sharing that risk, sir, and maybe that, in and of itself, is something of a victory. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest star * Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan Guest starring * Michael Reilly Burke as Bruce Carson * Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock * Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed * Rade Šerbedžija as Dmitri Gredenko * Alexander Siddig as Hamri Al-Assad * Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer * William Bumiller as Agent Lowry * Nancy Cartwright as Jeannie Tyler * Ajay Mehta as Ambassador * Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer * Jamison Jones as Secret Service Head Dan Co-starring * Jolene Kim as Melinda * Marci Michelle as Marcy Reynolds (as "CTU Worker") * Dylan Kenin as Victor (as "Gredenko's Programmer") * Richard Rosser as Floor Manager * Lex Cassar as CTU Agent Ryan * Eddie Driscoll as Security Station Agent * Michael Khmourov as Yuli Uncredited * Richie Metcalfe as Stan Shavers * Tony Wayne as Robin Powers Background information and notes * When Charles Logan is front of the mirror, he paraphrases Psalm 40:2 of the Bible. This is cited seconds later when Jack Bauer casually pages through Logan's Bible. The cited passages after the verse (Psalm 27:5; 31:8) have similar contexts. * Some of the footage of the podium bomb was clearly recycled from the Omicron International bunker bomb from Day 5 4:00pm-5:00pm. You can even see a stool and a table that were not there prior to the explosion. * The trigger code for the bomb used in the assassination attempt on Wayne Palmer is 624. This is possibly an in-joke reference to the name of the show and the current season. * A picture of Martha Logan is seen. * Jeannie, Morris' sponsor, is played by Nancy Cartwright, a.k.a. the voice of Bart Simpson. The fan phone again appears, when Chloe gives it as her cell phone number to Jeannie. * The Master Illusionists: 24's Special Effects Make-Up featurette from the Season 6 DVD explores the making of the bomb scene in the bunker. 611 611 Day 611